


Solutions

by narsus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has no solutions, but he will make Charles one promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223011) by [nekonexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus). 



> Disclaimer: X-Men First Class belongs to Marvel Entertainment, 20th Century Fox and others.

The helmet is cumbersome but necessary. Yes, Charles, I know what I look like while I’m wearing it. I’m fully aware that you’d giggle yourself senseless if you saw the rest of my... costume these days as well. Quite possibly you have. Though the eyes of somebody else of course. I wouldn’t dare visit you wearing it. If I visited you at all. I would, you know. Maybe I will. How are your security systems going to keep me out? How are your mutant children going to stop me if I decide to spirit you away? Maybe you’d be the one to stop them. I sometimes think you would.

Oh, I’m not asking you to join me. I wouldn’t dream of asking you to aid my cause. It would be the height of bad manners to even suggest that sort of thing to you. No, I’d have something else in mind if I came for you. Mind out of the gutter please, Charles. Not that I don’t think about that sort of thing either. It comes in handy from time to time. A good blast of all those wonderful, wicked things that I’d like to do to you when I have my helmet off and the White Witch makes sure to leave me alone.

No, if I swept you away from everything you know it wouldn’t be for those reasons. As tempting as they might be. If I carried you off in my arms it would be to talk. Yes, _talk_ , Charles. I am perfectly capable of having a conversation with you without getting distracted. Mostly. I would talk to you of the future, of solutions, of possibilities. Because we both know that going to war isn’t a perfect solution. It’s never worked for homo sapiens so why on earth would it work for us? No, war is only a temporary solution and not a very good one either. Peaceful coexistence doesn’t just happen overnight either, so you needn’t be smug about my admission.

War is not the final solution. Yes, I know what the phrase would be in German, what it _means_ in my mother-tongue. No, I’m not going to use it. I’m not trying to be ironic. I am not searching for the perpetual peace of the grave. No, technically Prussian is not German. Even if a dead Prussian could be, possibly, right. Humanity evolves so slowly that you’d never know it. The problem is finding a solution. You can’t just coexist while bending over backwards trying to appease them. Look at what appeasement did to Europe. Look at what servitude did to my people. Yes, Charles, I do identify as German as well, thank you.

You cannot just sit there and wait for them to come. You can’t protect them. You can’t even protect your own kind. And you shouldn’t have to. There. That’s the problem, isn’t it? We’re both a pair of fools. You can’t protect them with appeasement: I can’t protect them with conquest. What are we protecting anyway? What I am protecting? A brilliant, beautiful, blindly optimistic, genius who can’t- no, who _refuses_ to believe in the worst of humanity. As if his faith will change anything.

I don’t have a solution. Not yet. Perhaps not ever. But mark my words, Charles. One day I’ll come for you and spirit you off into the unknown, and to hell with the world that we leave behind. There’s my warning, my threat, if you will. That there will be a final reckoning. That you and I are operating on limited time. So you’d better find a solution and quickly, because otherwise when I carry you away I can’t promise that whatever’s left behind will be at all worth saving. And yes, Charles, if that turns out to be the case I will happily sit back and watch them blow themselves to kingdom come.


End file.
